


Put to the Test

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [403]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, marriage to a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/16/20: “plant, part, grimace
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [403]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Put to the Test

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/16/20: “plant, part, grimace

"You're sure all the parts of this plant are safe to eat?" Derek asked as the grimace on his face became his most disgusted expression ever.

"A hundred percent absolutely sure," Stiles replied. "Of course 'safe' doesn't mean tasty."

Derek spit the contents of his mouth into the sink.

“Keep experimenting on me,” Derek warned his mage husband, though unable to stifle a green-tinged smile, “and I may have grounds for divorce.”

"Shut up!” Stiles cried. “You’re my assistant! You're _assisting_ me! And... _shut up!_ You love me!"

Draining a glass of water, Derek didn't concur, at least not immediately.


End file.
